1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus printing an image onto an envelope, a control method of the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a printing apparatus that feeds an envelope set in a sheet storage portion such as a manual feed tray and prints an image onto the fed envelope (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-56001). An envelope has a projecting portion, which is referred to as a flap and which can be opened and closed, as illustrated in FIG. 17A. In a conventional printing apparatus, an envelope is set on a sheet storage portion with a flap thereof being located at the back end in a conveyance direction as illustrated in FIG. 17B. Such setting prevents an occurrence of a jam caused by the envelope whose flap is stuck in the printing apparatus.
In the related art, a method for setting an envelope is only one in which an envelope is set with its flap opened and with its flap located at the back end in the conveyance direction. Therefore, an image cannot be printed in a right direction on an envelope which is set in another way.
For example, some commercially available envelopes are sold with their flaps opened, and some are sold with their flaps closed. When a user purchases an envelope with its flap closed, and sets this envelope such that its flap is located on the back end in the conveyance direction as in the conventional way, the tip end of the closed flap is stuck in a conveyance path after the start of the printing operation, so that a jam is likely to occur. Therefore, when an envelope with its flap closed is set and an image is printed on this envelope, the envelope is preferably set with its flap located at a front end in the conveyance direction.
However, in this case, the position of the flap of the envelope set with the flap closed is opposite to the position of the flap of the envelope set with the flap opened. Therefore, when an image is printed on the envelope in the same manner as in the conventional way, the direction of the image printed on the envelope is incorrect.
A method for setting an envelope is also considered in which an envelope illustrated in FIG. 17B is set on a manual feed tray with its flap rotated at 90 degrees in a counterclockwise direction. In this case, when an image is printed on the envelope in the same manner as in the conventional way, the direction of the image printed on the envelope is also incorrect.